During the manufacturing processes of various products, holes or other openings are often fabricated within components such as panels, plates or other structures. Manufacturers commonly use grommets or plugs to shield the edges of these openings.
Typically, grommets and plugs protect items such as electrical wire, cord, rope, lacings, etc., that pass through such openings. Without a grommet, over time, the movement of these items may result in damage thereto from abrasions or cuts.
Generally, grommets and plugs are made of rubber, plastic or metal with a smooth and sometimes softer inner surface that shields items passing through an associated opening from damage. A grommet is typically larger than the opening in which it is installed. Plugs commonly include retention elements that extend outward to some distance greater than the size of an opening into which they will be installed. Accordingly, it can be an arduous process to affix a grommet or plug within a corresponding opening. Additionally, in a manufacturing environment, installers of different heights and body geometries may install grommets or plugs to the same openings in a particular component (e.g., during different shifts). Moreover, in some manufacturing processes, multiple openings must be filled with various grommets or plugs within a short period of time. As a result, providing a device for installing grommets or plugs, and/or grommets or plugs of various different materials, geometries and/or sizes may increase productivity.
Obviously, installing such grommets and plugs can be time consuming. Therefore, creating a device and method that minimizes the time required to install grommets and/or would be advantageous. Further, providing a device that is adjustable between numerous positions so as to accommodate different users is also desirable for ergonomic reasons.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a device and method for facilitating grommet and/or plug installation. Preferably, such a device and method would allow a user to install grommets and/or plugs easily and in a timely manner. Such a device may also be designed for use with grommets and/or plugs of different materials, geometries and/or sizes. Preferably, such a device would further allow for comfortable use by users having different heights, body geometries and/or other dissimilarities. It is also preferable that such a device be simple in design, lightweight, and easy to transport and adjust. A device and method of the present invention satisfies these needs/preferences.